Ignorando el amor
by mariposamorada
Summary: La vida de Bella era tranquila hasta que Masen, un italiano adicto al moto-cross, se mudó a la ciudad. La única meta de Bella era evitar pensar en Edward. Todo marchaba normal, pero entonces ocurrió... una serie de asesinatos que tristemente se acercaban más al círculo de Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**HE VUELTO! **  
>Siento a todas aquellas a las que he defraudado, pero en serio, tuve mis motivos para desaparecer de Fan fiction! pero ahora he vuelto y les traigo una nueva historia!<br>Espero que la disfruten y me disculpen.  
>Porfa, no me pidan que suba las que antes tenia, no las tengo gurdafas y las e borrado de FF.<p>

Lo siento, soff(:

Espero que les agrade =)!

**Capítulo 1**

Buscó cualquier melena que reconociera entre el mar de gente, Bella no sabía a quién estaba buscando exactamente, si una cabellera ceniza, morena o pelirroja, la verdad, le daba igual, simplemente quería desaparecer de aquel claustrofóbico momento y encontrarse a una de sus amigas.

Cuando pensó en darse por vencida y entrar en su primer salón que sería tutoría, se encontró con Jasper, uno de sus mejores amigos y el novio de Alice, una de sus mejores amigas.

-¡Todas piensas que te fuiste a esconder al baño!- Le dijo, sonriendo, en forma de saludo. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Las estaba buscando, enserio, ¿dónde se han metido?- Le exclamó exhausta, miró su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que sonara la primera campanada del semestre.

-En el auto de Rosalie. Lo tienes que ver, ¡es una preciosidad!- Y después de decir esto, dio un chiflido.

-Ya lo vi, no me gustó demasiado.

El auto nuevo de Rosalie recién sacado de la agencia era un Lamborguini último modelo color plata y demasiado llamativo. No lo podía negar, era realmente un buen carro, pero Bella prefería algo menos disimulado, como su Nissan negro.

De repente, la campana sonó y los dos se miraron queriendo saber en qué salón les correspondía a cada uno.

-¿Con quién te toca?- Le preguntó Jasper.

-Heter, creo que es nueva-. Le dijo viendo su horario, no tuvo que hacerle la misma pregunta porque él se adelanto a responderle que él le tocaba con Amado, y que pensaba que a Rosalie le había tocado con la nueva.

-Haber si nos topamos en alguna otra clase- y con esto Jasper dejó a Bella sola en el pasillo.

Todo mundo caminaba a paso rápido para llegar a su primera clase del año a tiempo, excepto ella, que se quedó embobada mirando a un chavo pasar. Bella miraba atentamente a un dios. O, al menos, así pensó de aquel hombre que venía con su casco y su chaqueta de cuero.

El extraño la volteó a ver y le sonrió, y Bella casi se derritió y cuando iba a caminar, casi se tropezó con algún libro que estaba tirado. Se puso roja hasta los dedos del pie, y decidió irse queriendo evitar ver de nuevo la cara del extraño.

Cuando llegó a su clase, dos minutos después del tiempo indicado, vio que en donde ella usualmente se sentaba, la primera banca a un lado de la ventana, estaba ocupada por un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida más que en la mañana.

Notó que su chaqueta de cuero, ya no estaba con él. En vez de la chaqueta traía una camisa azul de botones arremangada hasta los codos. Él la volteó a ver y Bella se ruborizó recordando lo de hace rato, entonces él le volvió a sonreír y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

Sin decir nada, caminó hasta el último banco desocupado, que era el de en medio de la clase y encontró una nota sobre su asiento.

"¿Te ganaron tu lugar, perdedora?" Y sí, todo mundo que conociera a Bella Swan, sabía que siempre se sentaba en el primer banco a un lado de la ventana, sea cual sea la clase. Y sí, también todo mundo le decía que era una perdedora.

No le dio importancia a la nota y la partió en dos, entonces escuchó a Jessica reír. Su sonrisa blanca como la nieve le resaltaba de su bronceado de verano y la hacía verse más hermosa. No la volteó a ver, sabía que no valía la pena, en cambio, abrió su libreta y empezó a dibujar cualquier cosa.

La nueva profesora empezó a pasar lista, cuando mencionó un nombre; Anthony Masen. Su vista se levantó para verificar quien era aquel nuevo nombre, nunca, en sus tres años de preparatoria, lo había escuchado. Pero antes de que pudiera averiguarlo por su cuenta, Anthony Masen levantó la mano y dijo un suave "aquí".

Bella se le quedó mirando por un breve momento hasta que dijeron su nombre. La campana sonó más rápido de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, ocasionando que todos en el salón recogieran sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz y se salieran de aquella clase, pero no Bella, ella se tomó su tiempo en acomodar sus hojas para luego notar que había tropezado, o la habían empujado, y cayó al suelo.

Sin levantar la mirada se dispuso a levantar todo lo tirado, entonces supo que unas manos morenas la estaban ayudando. A lo lejos escuchó la risa chiflada de Jessica, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No quería que su último año fuera tan pésimo como el anterior.

-Gracias- le dijo, avergonzada de que la hubiera visto caerse por culpa de Jessica.

Lo miró cuando no escuchó respuesta, y notó que traía los dos pedazos de la nota rosa en sus dedos. Maldijo para sus adentros.

-No sabía que teníamos lugares asignados-. Anthony le susurró, como disculpándose.

-No los tenemos- le sonrió y le arrebató el papel de las manos más rudamente de lo que pretendía.

Bella salió caminando rápidamente al baño para tirar la nota. Apretó los puños fuertemente. Quería llorar, pero no le daría el gusto a Jessica de hacerlo, o al menos no en donde ella la pudiera ver. Se miró en el espejo para notar que es lo que estaba mal con ella, que es lo que Jessica tenía contra ella.

Sus ojos grandes como avellanas eran de un color grisáceo extraño, y su cabello era tan seco y se esponjaba tanto que no soportaba llevarlo suelto. No era tan hermosa como Jessica, pero no era tan horrorosa como un payaso, entonces ¿por qué Jessica la odiaba?

"Por manchar la reputación de la preparatoria", le solía decir. Apretó los dientes y sacudió su cabeza. No podía llorar, no ahí. La puerta se abrió y vio a Alice entrar al baño. Escuchó el timbre sonar nuevamente, por suerte todavía no tenían libros y no tenía que pasar al casillero.

-¿Estás bien?- Le susurró preocupada. Bella le sonrió irónicamente y salió del baño con Alice detrás.

-Tan bien como puedo estar con Jessica en mi clase de tutoría.

Alice chasqueó la lengua y miró a su amiga con detenimiento. Sabía lo que pasaba cada vez que se topaba con Jessica, y como la odiaba.

-No es tarde para cambiarte...

-¿Y dejar que se burle de mi por miedosa? No, gracias-. Fue su respuesta cortante antes de entrar a su nuevo salón, detrás de ella entró Alice.

-¿Te toca geografía en este bloque?- Preguntó esperanzada, Alice le sonrió al tiempo que asentía.

Empezaron a platicar de sus horarios y notaron que solo coincidían en esa clase, estaba tan animada la plática que ni cuenta se dio cuando entró Anthony Masen con la chaqueta de cuero puesta de nuevo, extraño, pensó. Entonces detrás, muy pegada de Anthony Masen entró una Jessica muy risueña.

-¡Oh Edward, eres tan chistoso!- Le sonrió coquetamente y miró a Alice que estaba con Bella para sonreírles irónicamente.

_¿Edward?_ Pensó Bella. Pensó que se llamaba Anthony, ella misma lo había escuchado, a lo mejor y tenía otro nombre, un nombre que usaba con todas sus conquistas. Rodó los ojos y suspiró, ¿acaso no habría algún chavo que no cayera a los pies de Jessica Ravani?

-¿Quién es ese, Bella?- Preguntó Alice cuando vio que Masen la volteó a ver y le había sonreído a su amiga. Bella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Un chico nuevo que está en mi clase de titularidad.

-Pensé que sería una tortura- bromeó-, pero claro que no, con un bombón como él, quien estaría en una tortura.

-¡Oh! Cállate- le dijo sonriendo.

El profesor entró y dio las presentaciones como todos los años. Entonces notó que había alguien nuevo e hizo que se presentara delante de toda la clase.

-Me llamo Edward Masen- empezó sonriendo -, y vengo de Italia.

En el salón de escucharon grititos emoción y suspiros de chicas que ya se empezaban a enamorar de aquel sujeto italiano. Volteó a verlo, disimuladamente, y notó que la seguía mirando con esa sonrisa de lado que al parecer nuca se le podría borrar.

-¿Notas que no te quita la vista de encima?- Le preguntó Alice, pero ella solo sacudió la cabeza y volteó hacia atrás.

Sentada a una banca detrás de ella, se encontraba Jessica con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, y cuando la vio, se estremeció.

Sabía que su día sería pesado, pero nunca había imaginado que sería mejor estar en fuego que en aquellas clases.

* * *

><p>Dejen saber sus opiones, &amp; si vale la pena de que siga subiendo.<p>

De nuevo pido diculpas, Soff =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Alice cerró los ojos cuando unas grandes manos se apoderaron de su campo de visión. Se rió, ya sabiendo quién era. Nunca lo podría confundir, no a él.

-Hola, Jasper- le dijo sonriendo, luego sintió como su novio le estampaba un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Alice rió quedamente.

-¿Cómo te va en el primer día?- Jasper le dijo con su voz ronca. Alice sonrió y se acercó a él para acurrucarse dentro de sus brazos.

Jasper escondió su nariz en los cabellos de Alice. Le encantaba el nuevo aroma de su champú, olía a sandía. Una de sus manos, que hasta ahora habían estado quietas en su cintura, se movió hasta su cabeza para jugar con su precioso cabello dorado, le encantaba hacerlo.

-No me puedo quejar. Es lo más normal del mundo- se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Quería quedarse así para siempre. -¿Escuchaste del nuevo motociclista?

-¿Motociclista? No, de ese no. Aunque he escuchado del nuevo cerebro en matemáticas- se rió-, es un genio. Creo que viene de Italia, y allá estaba en cursos universitarios, o eso fue lo que entendí. ¿Cómo se llama el motociclista?

-¿Edvard?- Entrecerró los ojos y volteó un poco su cara para verlo a los ojos, le sonrió y besó la mejilla.

-El genio matemático se llama Anthony- Jasper dejó la oración flotando en el aire.

Se quedaron en un tranquilo silencio, él seguía jugando con sus cabellos mientras que ella disfrutaba el momento con los ojos cerrados. Entonces fue cuando la campana sonó.

-No quiero moverme- se quejó Alice en forma graciosa. Jasper rió y la miró sin separarse.

-Ni yo, pero, preciosa, es nuestro primer día. Ya mero lo acabamos, te prometo que te llevaré a comer donde tú quieras después.

-Lo pensaré-. Dijo mas no se movió. Jasper fue el que tuvo que empujarla lejos de él para que ella se parara y él pudiera levantarse.

Se tomaron de las manos y fueron directo a la siguiente clase de Alice, Jasper la dejó pellizcándole la mejilla, acto que sabía ella detestaba, y se fue riendo cuando Alice se iba a quejar.

-¡Hola, Alice!- Gritó Uriel.

Alice le sonrió como si no se hubieran visto en todo el verano y entró junto a ella al salón de artes visuales.

Florencia miró por la ventana del autobús y rogó porque no tardara en llegar tan tarde a la casa, su papá necesitaba comer y si no lo hacía ella, nadie lo podía atender.

El camión estaba lleno, casi como siempre, y tenía a un chico nuevo a su lado, no sabía cómo se llamaba, solo sabía que en la hora del descanso, aquel guapo hombre no dejó de ver a su amiga Bella.

-Hola-. Le saludó el extraño.

_¡Rayos!,_ pensó, _me le he quedado viendo. _

Le sonrió para no parecer maleducada y le devolvió el saludo.

-Creo que no te he visto por aquí- continuó-, ¿de dónde eres?

-Florencia.

Le sonrió con suficiencia y un brillo singular en la mirada, ella entrecerró los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Los ojos de aquel extraño se achicaron, para luego soltar una muy discreta y tímida carcajada. Florencia se le quedó mirando, queriendo saber que era tan gracioso.

-No lo sabía- uso un tono tímido-, pero a lo que me referí fue que vengo de Florencia, Italia.

La boca de Florencia se abrió formando una pequeña "o" con sus labios. Gracias a los cielos que su piel era morena, porque si no lo hubiera sido, estaba segura que estuviera roja como un tomate.

El camión se paró, y ella miró a su alrededor. Asustada se paró como pudo de su asiento ocasionando que Anthony se tuviera que parar también. Florencia le sonrió de modo de despedida y salió volando del autobús.

No podía llegar tarde. No de nuevo.

Anthony se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa en sus labios. No supo que le causaba más gracia, que se llamara como la ciudad en la que solía vivir, o su cara de confusión al adivinar su nombre.

Florencia, en cambio, no volvió a pensar en aquel guapo italiano. No tuvo tiempo. Cuando llegó a su casa, su padre estaba en el baño, de nuevo, vomitando. No hizo cena, puesto que sabía que su padre nunca comía después de devolver el estómago, y ella no tenía hambre después de presenciar lo ocurrido.

Se encontraba limpiando, por segunda vez, el baño. Sus ojos picaron, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que ser fuerte, por su padre.

Al terminar la limpieza, ella se dio una larga ducha para relajarse. Su primer día no había sido tan malo, si no incluíamos el incidente con su padre, sin embargo, había sido muy interesante. Intentó pensar en todo, pero la imagen de su padre con la cabeza dentro del escusado haciendo sonidos al regresar lo poco, si no nada, que traía en el estómago, la volvió a invadir.

Se envolvió en una toalla cuando terminó de ducharse y fue a su habitación, se puso su piyama y checó la hora; era tiempo de darle las pastillas a su papá.

Como pudo se secó el cabello lo más rápido posible y salió disparada a la pequeña cocina para agarrar un vaso con agua. Cuando llegó al cuarto de su padre, él estaba sentado en el sofá reclinable, cuando él la vio se alteró.

-¡Te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar!- Le gritó e intentó ponerse de pie, pero las pequeñas manos de Florencia se lo impidieron.

-Es hora de tus medicinas, padre- le susurró con un hilo de voz. –Lo siento, pensé que estarías recostado…

-Estar enfermo no quiere decir que valga menos, toca la puerta; luego veo si quiero mis medicinas.

Su decisión hizo que Florencia volviera a estar fuera del pasillo, con los ojos quemándole por las lágrimas contenidas, tocando la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

-¿Padre?- Le dijo, esperó una respuesta. -¿Puedo entrar?- Preguntó tímidamente.

-Solo deja el vaso y las medicinas y apártate de mi vista- le ordenó. Florencia hizo lo que le pidió, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que ya descansaras, deja te ayudo…

-¡Vete, carajo!

La voz de su padre retumbó por la pequeña casa y Florencia tragó con dificultar antes de asentir y salir rápidamente de su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Como ya era costumbre, tomó su abrigo y se puso unos tenis antes de salir de esa maldita casa.

Entonces fue cuando se dio el lujo de que sus ojos derramaran las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Lloró sin importarle quien la pudiera ver, aunque en todo caso, nadie la vería. Su casa, en medio de un gran baldío de trigo, estaba abandonada por la sociedad, algunos hasta creían que estaba embrujada.

El sendero, el cual se sabía de memoria, la llevaba a un parque enfrente de las grandes mansiones de la ciudad. Le encantaba ir ahí y pensar en cómo sería su vida si no fuera pobre. ¡Cómo odiaba ser pobre!

Sacó la cajetilla de cigarros del bolso de su chaqueta y sus serillos. Prendió un cigarro, y entre lágrimas, se sentó en el árbol más alejado y se dedicó a dejar de llorar y acabarse el cigarrillo.

Cuando hubo acabado, estaba segura que ella estaba hecha un desastre. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados no eran lo mejor, y mucho menos su vestimenta. Unos mini shorts de piyama bien gastados con una chaqueta más vieja que su padre. Sin importarle, regresó a su casa por el sendero que la había traído hasta ahí. Ese sendero siempre sería su escape, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

><p>Okay, se que este capitulo no tiene B&amp;E. Solo les informoq ue esta hisoria ya estaba escrita desde antes y por eso apareceran parejas, personajes que no conincidiran con twilight. Espero que eso no moleste, pero les aseguro que capitulos asi, casi no habra.<p>

Ahora si, que les ha parecido? Dejen comentarios ;)!

besos, soff =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. **

Al día siguiente, cuando Bella entró al salón de tutoría, el primer asiento a un lado de la ventana estaba desocupada. Respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, era la única alma en aquel salón a esa hora.

Se sentó y se colocó los audífonos del ipod. Después de unas tres canciones, el salón se empezó a llenar y cuando Heter entró al salón, tuvo que apagar el reproductor para escuchar los anuncions que tenía la maestra.

Exactamente fueron cinco minutos que pudo aguantar para no voltear y ver si estaba Masen. Y entonces, al no verlo alrededor del salón, se rindió. Colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro al escuchar cómo algo se caía a sus espaldas, y fue ahí cuando se topo con los ojos chocolates de su nueva pesadilla.

-Hola, Bella- le dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa tímida. Respiró hondo, ayer no había usado aquella sonrisa en geografía.

-Hola...- Se quedó pensando en cómo le debería de decir, si Anthony, como había usado ayer en titularidad, o Edward, como había usado con Simoné. Decidió por decirle Edward dedujiendo que aquel nombre le gustaba, y sonrió ampliamente- Edward.

Anthony Masen entrecerró los ojos y cuando estuvo a punto de replicarle que lo estaba confundiendo, la maestra los mandó a callar y solo pudo escuchar los silbidos de algunos compañeros que nunca habían visto ser callada a Bella. Bella suspiró, le dedicó una sonrisilla y le volvió a dar la espalda.

Al timbrar, Anthony todavía quería aclarar que se había confundido de nombre, pero cuando recogió su mochila, Bella ya había volado a la puerta perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente. Sacó el aire contenido y sacudió la cabeza, odiaba todo eso.

Bella se fue a su casillero para rápido cambiar las cosas y sacar una carpeta con hojas en blanco para su clase de geografía. Vio a Uriel recargada en su casillero sonriendo con sus cosas abrazandolas a su pecho.

-¿Cómo le haces para aparecerte tan rápido?- Le susurró divertidamente.

-¡Me teletransporto!- Casi gritó mientras que Jessica iba pasando a su lado.

Ravani le dio una sonrisa irónica y se acercó a ellas. Uriel y Bella no tuvieron tiempo de hablar, puesto que Jessica había tirado las cosas de Uriel y había tomado la capucha de la sudadera de Bella y se la colocó tapándole la cara para luego apretarsela con los córdones. Bella no podía ver nada, por lo que no pudo hacer nada. Cuando se pudo haber quitado la capucha Jessica Ravani ya no estaba, sin embargo, Masen estaba parado mirándolas con lástima y negando con la cabeza, cuando él se dio cuenta que Bella lo había visto, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y desapareció de su vista.

-¡Perdedoras!- Gritaron desde lejos y antes de reaccionar, espuma se encontraba alrededor de ellas.

-¡Álejense!- Escucharon la vos furiosa de Jasper. Todo mundo evacuó el lugar donde se estaba dando la escena. Y quién no lo haría, si el capitán del equipo de Wrestling lo había ordenado.

-Todos son unos idiotas, solo miren lo que le han hecho a las amigas de mi novia- susurró bajo su aliento ayudandolas a pararse.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?- Le preguntó Uriel cuando vio que su amiga no se había levantado. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se quitó la espuma de la cara.

-Fácilmente te puedes librar de todo esto, ¿sabes eso verdad? Solo te tienes que dejar de juntar conmigo y ya... En cambio, yo, no sé que he hecho para merecerme esto.

-Nunca dejaría de ser tu amiga por esto, ¡que tontería!- Se frustró y miró a Jasper para que supiera que quería estar asolas con Bella. Jasper salió corriendo hacia su próxima clase.

-Lo sé- se sorbió la nariz. -Es solo que si a mí me frustra, que no les frustrará a ustedes que no tienen nada que ver...

-¡Jessica es una perra! Déjalo ya, y vete a clase- le ordenó molesta por su actitud.

-Jessica está en este bloque...

-Está en la mitad de tus bloques, así que si quieres pasartela tu último año escondida de ella, cámbiate de clases- le dijo más tranquilamente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-No es así de simple...- Sacudió la cabeza poniendose de pie. -Si me cambio me tomará de miedosa y me hará más cosas... Así que mejor me voy al baño, me lavo la cara y me voy a geografía, así sabrá que no me ha molestado- rodó los ojos-, y Alice no estará tan preocupada.

Uriel le sonrió con sinceridad sabiendo que era un paso duro de dar para ella, mas reconoció el esfuerzo y sin decir más, se fue dejándola sola.

Una vez que se había quitado la espuma de la cara completamente y se hubo quitado el suéter que tenía, se dirigió a su clase de geografía con quince minutos de retraso.

Cuando abrieron la puerta y el salón entero vio que era Bella, se empezaron a escuchar murmullos de lo que había pasado hace poco en el pasillo, algunos felices de presenciarlo y otros decepcionados por habérselo perdido.

-¿Te perdiste de escondite, perdedora?- Le preguntó Jessica sobre el sonido de los murmullos, Bella apretó los dientes, y cuando le iba a contestar, escuchó la voz de Alice.

-Párale ya, perra- le gritó de vuelta Alice, todo el mundo se quedó callado. Las peleas entre la porrista principal y la novia del capitán de Wrestling eran demasiado buenas.

-¿Quién te ha metido a ti?- Le devolvió con veneno. -No he escuchado tu nombre, ni mucho menos que la perdedora necesita un guardián.

-No, no lo necesita. Solo me he quedado con las ganas de gritarte, perra, para decirte que la perdedora fue otra- le gruiñó un ojo y le hizo una seña a Bella para que se sentara a su lado. Ella se fue a paso tímido hacia el lugar conjunto a Alice.

Jessica no puso réplica a eso, pues sabía que no tenía lugar para decir más. Uno, porque no quería quedar más en verguenza haciéndole recordar a todo mundo que Jessica alguna vez se enamoró de Jasper pero sin ser correspondida, sin embargo, la respondida fue Alice. Y dos, porque el profesor acababa de entrar con unas hojas en sus manos.

-Muy bien, clase-. empezó a hablar entrecerrando los ojos - En primer lugar, les daré un pequeño exámen- se escucharon algunas quejas por todo el salón, Wang rodó los ojos- de diagnóstico. Muchos no han tenido geografía en mucho tiempo y tengo que saber como van en general.

Las hojas fueron entregadas y cuando le tocó a Bella darse la vuelta para dársela a la persona que se sentara detrás de ella, se encontró con Masen. Avergonzada de que la hubiera visto cuando Jessicale había atado la capucha, se mordió el labio inferior y se volteó rápidamente.

El exámen fue fácil para Bella, y a los quince minutos ya lo había acabado, entonces fue cuando sacó su libro y empezó a leer esperando a que Alice terminara con el suyo. Ya había avansado dos capítulos cuando sintió un piqueteo en su hombro, no le dio importancia pensando que sería una de muchas burlas, pero el piqueteo siguió siendo insistente.

Bella volteó y al ver que Masen fue el que le había picado se avergonzó.

-¿Tienes borrador?- Bella entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza para luego volver a su libro. Escuchó a Masen suspirar y preguntarle lo mismo a Alice.

-El tiempo ha acabado- les dijo el profesor Wang mientras iba avanzando entre las filas para recoger los exámenes. -Recuérden que es solo para checar como les está llendo.

Los quince minutos restantes se la pasaron platicando, y gracias a los cielos, Alice sabía que no platicaba cuando no dejaba su libro de lado porque se había puesto interesante, y también, gracias a los cielos, Jessicano se acercó ni hizo acto de querer hablar con Masen, quien simplemente hablaba con las demás chicas que se le acercaban.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya agraadado, si es asi dejen sus comentarios. Me hacen mucha falta, en serio, no se si en verdad esta historia esta gustando.<p>

Un beso, Sof =)


	4. Chapter 4

Feliz año nuevo y navidad! (atrasado =)

Disfruteeen =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>_

-Mamá- la voz de Bella se hizo escuchar por la pequeña cocina de la casa Swan. La nombrada se dio la media vuelta y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hija, esta se sentó enfrente suyo y empezó a picar las galletas que tenía enfrente.

-Dime, cariño- la maternal voz de la señora Swan retumbó por las cuatro paredes, pero cuando Bella iba a contestar, el teléfono sonó.

Bella al entender que su infantil madre no contestaría el teléfono, se estiró sobre la pequeña mesa y alzó el aparato. Después de unos breves segundos estaba escuchando la voz chillona de su hermana mayor.

-¡Me ha pedido matrimonio!- Fue lo único que escuchó antes de mirar a su madre con reserva puesto que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, pero cuando la mayor de las dos empezó a dar brinquitos por la cocina y chillar de alegría, le dio el teléfono a su mamá no sin antes felicitar a Jimena.

Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, ignorando completamente lo que había pensado decirle a su madre. Ya conocía la respuesta. _"Pero, cariño, pronto acabará y cambiará todo." _Claro como si alguien pudiera salvar a Jessica de su propio veneno, pensó.

Su vida era una miseria, y no sabía el porque.

-¡Jimena viene para celebrar su cumpleaños!- Gritó su infantil madre al entrar a la habitación, Bella tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus oscuros ojos.

-Eso es fantástico, hace tiempo que no la veo...

-Tenemos que hacerle una fiesta sorpresa... ¡No! Mejor le preparamos algo riquísimo, solo seríamos la familia, tu, yo, Jimena y Cole, ya que será mi futuro hijo. Es tan romántico- suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama de su hija, sonriéndole. -Me ha dicho cómo se le ha propuesto, fue excelente. Una trompeta y un anillo enredado en un orquidía bastaron para que tu hermana callera redondita y le diera el directo sí. -Su mamá volvió a suspirar al imaginarse la escena. -Lo mejor de todo- susurró-, y !lo mejor de todo es que fue enfrente de la plaza más transitada de San Fransisco! En Union Square, justamente enfrente del Macy's enorme del que tanto nos habla...

Bella tuvo que agudizar el oído para seguira oyéndola sin escucharla. Tenía la mente en otro lado, en cómo la vida de su hermana había sido un camino de rosas mientras que a ella solo le había dejado las espinas. Su hermana siempre lo tuvo todo, y no es que estuviera celosa de ella, le deseaba lo mejor, pero algunas veces simplemente quisiera saber que pasaría si ella hubiera sido popular, se hubiera ganado la beca en San Fransisco, hubiera enomorado a un americano y, ahora, estuviera a punto de casarse.

-... y entonces creo que debes de comprarle un gran regalo. Algo para su trompeta, te doy una idea- su madre finalizó con una sonrisa en su gran rostro y sin decir nada más, salió de su habitación.

Bella suspiró y se tiró a la cama mientras pensaba en todo.

O más bien en nada.

Edward salió de su cuarto hecho un rayo, faltaban quince minutos para llegar a su trabajo y tristemente no podría llevarse su motocicleta. Maldijo por lo bajo en italiano a su padre. Haber llegado ayer casi ebrio no le daba la razón para dejar de montar a _Bambina. _

-¿Mamá?- Le llamó al entrar a su habitaicón hecho un rayo. Beatriz levantó la mirada de su revista y lo miró sobre los lentes. -¿Me puedes llevar al trabajo? Se me ha hecho tarde.

-Claro, con esa cosa que te has tomado, no puedo creer que te hayas acordado de que hasta tienes trabajo- Le reprochó. él soltó un suspiro frustrado y cuando su madre volvió a colocarse la revista enfrente de su cara, dio media vuelta para salir de su habitaicón.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con que Abel quería jugar, más él le dijo que no tenía tiempo y este se fue cabisbajo hacia la sala de estar. Se encongió de hombros y pensó que luego se le pasaría.

Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando Anthony entró por ella.

-¿No deberías de estar trabajando?- Le reprochó su hermano mientras Edward salía de la casa.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa -Claro, pero me he olvidado de la hora-. La carcajada de Anthony retumbo por la avenida y volvió a salir de la casa.

-Sé que te han quitado a tu motocicleta- Edward abrió la boca para protestar, más Anthony lo calló. -No digas nada, anda, súbete a mi carro. Yo te llevo.

Edward rodó los ojos por el insulto que le habían hecho a _Bambina. _No soportaba que todo mundo le dijera que era simplemente una motocicleta.

-En serio, Edward, deberías de aprender a manejar un auto-. Su gemelo le sugirió cuando casi llegaban a la tienda. Edward soló sacudió la cabeza y cuando Anthony estacionó el auto, su hermano salió volando.

Anthony se tomó el tiempo para salir del auto y ponerle el seguro. Miró a su alrededor, no había casi autos en aquel pequeño estacionamiento, solo había un auto rojo y un nissan negro entrando por el aparcamiento.

Se esperó a que aquel coche se estacionara, no supo la razón. Entonces mientras caminaba a la puerta, se encontró con que una melena castaña recogida en lo alto en una cebolla, salía de aquel lugar.

Entrecerró los ojos para verla mejor y pudo apreciar que era su compañera de tutoría, Bella. Se esperó a que esta se dirigiera a la puerta y cuando lo vio solo atinó a sonreír, sin saber que más hacer, le abrió la puerta y pasó después de ella.

-Hola, Bella-. Le dijo Anthony amigablemente, esta le sonrió entrecerrando los ojos. A veces aquel chico era tan extraño, pensó, en tutoría le hablaba mientras que en geografía se limitaba a mirarla.

-Hola- y sonrió. Quedaron en un raro silencio mientras que se adentraban más a la tienda, entocnces Anthony fue el que rompió el silencio.

-No sabía que te gustara la música- le susurró tranquilamente mientras ella se dirigía al área de estuches.

Bella soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Oh, no!- Le dijo sin mirarlo. -Mi hermana es la fanática, y como su cumpleaños se apróxima y se la pasará con nosotraos, le he decidido hacer un regalo de lo que más detesto- Bella rió pero luego se mordió la lengua por lo que había dicho. No sabía si él le encantaba la música.

-¿No te gusta la música?- Le preguntó interesado, entonces unos sonidos de pisadas se fueron acercando.

-No, me gusta la música-. Pensó un momento mientras las pisadas estaban más cerca. -Pero eso de tocar un instrumento se me hace extraño para una persona normal, digo, no sé. Creo que nunca se me ha dado la cordinación para los instrumentos, Edward- Le sonrió y entonces escuchó una carcajada a sus espaldas mientras sentía la mirada fulminante de Anthony.

Bella volteó sonrojada para saber quién era el que se había carcajeado, y la sorpresa que recibió, fue increíble. Enfrente de ella se encontraban dos personas sumamente idénticas, en altura, ojos y cabello. No los podía distinguir, y si no fuera por la ropa diferente que tenían, pensaría que serían clones.

-Oh, Dios mío- susurró Bella bajó su aliento mientras pasaba la mirada del uno al otro.

-¿Sorprendida?- Le pregunto el Masen con quien no había hablado, Edward.

Bella asintió y volvió a verlos detenidamente.

-Son idénticos- susurró. -No sabía que tenías un gemelo- y volteó a ver a su compañero de tutoría. O eso fue lo que supuso al tratarlo de distinguir por su sonrisa tímida, mientras que el otro tenía una sonrisa más traviesa, notó e hizo nota mental para no confundirlos en un futuro.

-Te lo quise decir, me has confundido demasiadas veces- Bella se puso roja de verguenza, los dos rieron. ¡Valla!, pensó, Hasta sus risas se parecen. -Pero siempre te alejabas de mi vista y no hablas en clases...

-Tampoco tu, Anthony- le replicó su hermano, Anthony rodó los ojos.

-Ahora comprendo el porque tú- señaló a Anthony- me hablas en tutoría y tú- señaló a Edward-, no me hablas en geografía.

Edward sonrió de lado aún más visible.

-¿Y te molesta que no te hable?- Le preguntó Edward.

-Claro que no- rodó los ojos-, solo me sacaba de mis casillas que me intentaras hablar en tutoría y no en geografía, o qué se yo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y resopló. -Gemelos, ¡qué locura!- Murmuró bajo su aliento.

-¡Edward!- Escucharon que le gritaban desde no sé que parte de la tienda, Edward solo pudo rodar los ojos y alejarse.

-Me tengo que ir, Bella- le dijo Anthony-. Fue un placer presentarnos correctamente- ambos rieron tímiamente, para luego despedirse.

Diez minutos después ya estaba con la mente despejada y totalmente concentrada en qué le podía regalar a su hermana. No podía imaginar que se le podía necesitar, y más cuando ella regresaria a San Francisco al terminar el fin de semana.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- La voz de Edward la saco de sus pensamientos.

Bella lo volteó a ver y se sintió cohibida al recordar el encuentro anterior. No podía admitir cuan avergonzada se sentía por lo que había psados minutos atrás.

Edward levanto una ceja y volvió a dibujar aquella sonrisa torcida cuando se dio cuenta que Bella se volvía a ruborizar, seguramente recordando lo de hace rato.

-No pasa nada, Bella. Suele sucedernos- le guiñó un ojo, y miró lo que ella miraba.

-¿Tocas la trompeta?- Le preguntó totalmente sorprendido, ella se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Claro que no- sacudió la cabeza, horrorizada. -Aunque mi hermana si, y no se que regalarle.

-¿Y solo tienes pensado en cosas para su trompeta?- Le preguntó en forma amigable pero a la ves en su tono de empleado. Bella hizo una mueca.

-No... Había pensado en un brazalete, y sería más significativo. Hace poco se ha comprometido y siento que ya tendrá demasiadas cosas en San Francisco para su trompeta-. Se sinceró con él.

-¿Y entonces que rayos haces aquí? ¿No deberías ir a una joyería por eso?- Edward le dijo lo obvio, y Bella rió.

-Lo sé. Solo quería pasar para ver si encontraba algo, pero luego recordé que hay un brazalete en oferta... Y claramente esto no te importa-. Le sonrió tímida cuando vio que Edward había volteado la cara para saludar a unas chavas guapísimas que acababan de llegar al local.

Edward luego no escuchó su voz y se recor´do que la tenía enfrente.

-Perdón, ¿decías?- Se lamentó.

-Nada... Mejor me ire. Recuerda hacer la tarea de geografía-. Bella dijo tan rápido que ni lo pensó. Y cuando vio la cara confundida de Edward, lamento haberle recordado la tarea.

-Ah... Sí, claro- y fue todo lo que tuvo que decir Edward para darle la espalda e irse con aquellas guapas mujeres.

* * *

><p>Sinceramente les tengo que decir algo. no se o si no les esta gustando la historia, o si solo es flojera dejar un review. Muchas son escritoras, y entienden la importancia de lo que es un review para una, y les agradecería mucho con uno :)<p>

Dejen su opinion y tengan una buena noche/dia, les agradesco,

Sofy =)


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! Espero les guste el capitulo... me he atrasado lo siento, pero me he decepcionado por la poca apresiacion que ha tenido la historia. Nos e preocupen, tardare pero la seguire subiendo... solo les pido comentarios! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

La preparatoria estaba vacía a esta hora de la tarde en el último día de la semana, viernes. Y cómo no lo estaría, si viernes significaba el inicio del fin de semana. Aunque para Florencia parecía no importarle aquel día en particular.

Caminó por los pasillos intentando buscar al profesor de economía, pero estos estaban desérticos. Había faltado toda la semana a la primera hora, economía, por culpa de la enfermedad de su padre, y quería saber si se podía poner al corriente con aquella materia, la cual le beneficiaría si la aplicaba de una vez para la carrera que quería estudiar; administración de empresas.

Florencia se dio por vencida y decidió regresar al aparcamiento, y fue entonces cuando miró el periódico en la sala de maestros. Entró sin nisiquiera fijarse quién pudiera estar, sabía que las probabilidades de que hubiera alguien eran pocas, por lo cual se acercó, tomó las noticias entre manos y empezó a leer el titular.

_"Asesinato en el aire". _

El artículo decía que el pasado miércoles a las 17.08 horas del día un avión de American Air Lines había aterrizado en perfectas condiciones en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, todo parecía ir bien, hasta que cuando checaron la cabina de pilotos, ya que no habían salido, se llebaron la sorpresa de que el piloto Manuel Boll y su copiloto, su hijo, Jaime Boll, se encontraban tirados en sus respectivas sillas con un gran corte en la garganta.

Florencia dejó caer el periódico de sus manos cuando escuchó que la puerta era cerrada fuertemente, tragó saliva antes de enfrentarse de quién pudiera ser, sabía perfectamente que nadie podía entrar ahí si no había ningún profesor a la vista. Cuando sus ojos encontraron a la sombra que estaba enfrente de ella, se llevo una sorpresa al ver que era Bella.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, Bella!- Casi gritó con la voz todavía atorada en la garganta.

-¿Qué diablos?- Dijo, rodando los ojos. -Me has hecho esperar demasiado en mi auto, vámonos ya. No hay nadie aquí.

Florencia asintió y la siguió, no sin antes recoger el periódio y dejarlo en su lugar. Salió a paso rápido detrás de Bella y se subió en el carro, estaba respirando agitadamente, cuando Bella vio que algo iba mal.

-¿Flor?- Preguntó pausadamente, tratándola de mirar, aunque le era difícil al estar manejando. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Hubo un asesinato...

-¿El del aeropuerto, los pilotos?- Bella lo dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima, algo que a Flor le afectó.

-¡Si!- Casi gritó.

-¿Desde cuando te asustan las muertes?- Le preguntó divertida. -Tu amas CSI y todo ese despapaye.

-No es eso...- murmuró muy inaudible. -Los pilotos... Eran amigos de mi padre.

Bella entrecerró los ojos, intentando seguir la dirección de los pensamientos de su amiga, mas no pudo. Suspiró y miró hacia adelante, un cine. Perfecto, pensó para sí, tal vez así trataría de calmar a Flor.

-Quiero ver una película- empezó a susurrar Bella-, vamos- dijo cuando vio las inteciones negativas de su amiga -te tranquilizarás y podrás contármelo todo, no entiendo por que te alteras tanto. -Bella dio la mejor sonrisa alentadora que pudo, mas Flor volteó para otro lado.

-Mi padre...

-Sinceramente, Florencia- se empezó a quejar Bella -. Sabes que el está feliz cuando lo dejas solo con Nina. Y sé que él está ahora con ella, no te hará mal divertirte un poco.

Florencia suspiró y le sonrió intentando alejar los malos presentimientos.

-Está bien- aceptó -, pero yo escojo la película.

Bella hizo un gesto de horror al saber que su amiga preferiría una película de terror a una de amor, lo contrario a ella.

-Solo por esta vez- accedió Bella al ver que su amiga se comportaba como usualmente lo hacía.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el cine, y mientras Florencia decidía a cuál película entrarían, Bella fue por a comprar las golosinas. Se decidió por unos m&m´s, para ella, un crunch, para Flor, y unas palomitas extra grandes para las dos, después de pagar, se dirigió a una mesa en donde Flor se había sentado.

-¿Cuál veremos?- Le preguntó entregándole su crunch y las palomitas para sentarse enfrente de ella.

-La más próxima- sonrió- y afotunadamente era la de X-men.

Bella hizo una cara de disgusto y luego rodó los ojos a su amiga mientras le aventaba una palomita. Flor rió y se permitió relajarse por primera vez en las últimas dos semanas.

Siguieron platicando un tiempo más de cosas triviales, cuando de pronto Bella fijó su mirada en un hombre demasiado hermoso. Sus pantalones negros de mezclilla deslavados, junto con su camisa de botones blanca, con las mangas arremangadas por los codos lo hacía ver irresistible. Edward sostenía a un niño no más de cinco en brazos y rosaba la piel haciéndole imposible escapar al niño de sus fuertes manos. Nunca había visto aquella faceta de Edward, y no supo que fue lo que más le fascino; el hecho de que fuera tan carismático con los niños, o que no traía puesta su habitual chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Ya viste quienes están allá?- Flor la sacó de su ensoñación mientras se reía de la confución de su amiga. -Son todo el clan Cullen, por lo que me ha comentado Tony, sus hermanos pequeños se llaman Abraham y Abel...

-Sí, será mejor que nos escondámos- Bella se sonrojó tanto como su piel clara permitía. Flor sonrió divertida y no lo dejó escapar.

-¡Anthony!- Gritó entusiasmada agitando una mano delicadamente. Bella no pudo mas que darle una patada en la espinilla. Florencia pareció no notarlo.

Anthony, quién apenas se unía a la pereja de hermanos junto con alguien más mayorcito que el pequeño de todos, volteó a dónde lo habían llamado y sonrió ampliamente. Sin pensarlo, sus pies ya se movían hacia la dirección de Florencia, con todos sus hermanos detrás de él.

-Hola, Flor- sonrió más de lo necesario. Edward rió por el entusiasmo de su hermano sacanco a Anthony de su ensueño y volteando a ver a una muy colorida Bella. -Bella.

Le sonrió, aunque más leve que la sonrisa deslumbrante que le dio a Florencia.

Bella, quién no había levantado la vista de las palomitas, la subió tímidamente y le sonrió con el mayor entusiasmo que podía trasmitir. Miró a Edward, y le sonrió al igual, aunque más tímida. Edward, quién había dejado a su pequeño hermano en el suelo, le sonrió dejando ver los dientes blancos.

Bella encerró un suspiro en su pecho.

-Tu debes de ser Abraham- Florencia dijo sonriente mientras miraba al niño.

Abraham, como supuso Bella, le sonrió dejando ver dos pozos negros al descubierto. La castaña entrecerró los ojos y se estremeció, nunca antes le habían agradado tanto los niños. Todos eran, a su concierne, unos llorones y solo hacían mugrero con las pinturas y la comida. Le agradecía a quien sea que estuviera arriba no haberle dejado a cargo de un bebé hermano.

-Si- Abraham sonrió, sin cohibirse -, yo soy Abraham, y este es...

-Abel- florencia sonrió con una ternura digna de una madre.

Abel, el que era el más tímido, notó Bella, le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, solo para quedar bien, pensó. Florencia empezó a platicar de cosas con aquellos niños dejando a Bella de lado. Edward, quién estaba dentro de la plática, de ves en cuando la volteaba a ver, a lo que Bella no podía hacer nada más que sostenerle la mirada, dudosa.

-Y entonces iremos a ver X-men- casi gritó Abraham-, Edward me ha dicho que no, pero yo le he dicho que si, y entonces en una guerra de fuerza le he ganado. ¡Yo le gané!- Chilló, a lo que Bella tuvo que retroceder ante tal ruido y posar una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Edward le sacudía el cabello a su hermano.

-Nosotras también iremos a verla- Bella susurró, por primera vez. -Y creo que esta apunto de empezar, será mejor que nos apuremos.

Anthony le sonrió, agradecido de que alguien se hubiera acordado de la película y esperó a que Florencia estuviera de pie para que agarrara a Abraham de la mano y caminara junto con ellos. Edward, sin embargo, le dijo a Abel que se fuera apurando con Anthony y Abraham; lo sobornó con comprarle una gran caja de palomitas y soda.

-Entonces, creo que te acompaño a la dulcería- le susurró Bella una vez que estuvo fuera de la silla.

Edward no replicó ni dijo nada, pero le dio una mirada que no supo identificar que significaría. Lo admiró, para qué negarse tal delicia, sus pestañas gruesas y largas marcaban aquellos pozos oscuros que solo ella podría admirar en esos segundos. No sonrieron, no había necesidad. Los dos estaban tan absortos en los ojos del otro que no pensaban en separarse, pero a Bella le atravesó un pensamiento estupido por la mente.

No podía enamorarse de aquel italiano hermoso que solo se dedicaba a ignorarla y a hacerla sentirse en las nubes al mismo tiempo. No podía, era en contra de las reglas de la naturaleza, un casanova se queda con las que quieren ser cazadas, y ella, decidida, se dijo que no quería ser cazada. Bajó la mirada rápidamente y empezó a camibar a la dulcería, consciente de que Edward la seguía, sin voltear a atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? Creen que necesita algo mas? algo menos? <strong>

**Dejen comentarios, Soofy =)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Florencia miró la puerta abierta de su casa mientras escuchaba el motor del auto de su amiga ser apagado. Tragó en seco, pensando lo peor, luego reaccionó que si hubiese ella estado aquí, probablemente el intruso que había entrado y llevado a su padre, no hubiera tenido el tiempo necesario para desaparecer junto con su progenitor. La entrada de su hogar estaba rota, hecha pedazos, alguien la había forzado. Salió del automóvil de Bella y se dirigió para ver que más pistas podría haber.

Silenciosamente entró a la casa prendiendo las luces con cada paso que daba. Se dirigió a todos los cuartos, gritando el nombre de su padre, pero este no respondió. Sin embargo, al querer coger el teléfono de una mesa cercana, se llevó la sorpresa de que en vez de un aparato de comunicación, se encontrase una hoja doblada, la iba a leer pero la guardó al momento en que un grito salía de su garganta. Con lágrimas en los ojos, aterrada, contempló la escena; colgada, ahí, de un mecate bien sujeto de alguna parte del techo, se encontraba Nina con la cuerda bien aferrada en su cuello. Florencia gritó e hizo lo posible para cortar el mecate y alejar esa fea imagen de su cabeza.

Bella, quien se había quedado estática en su carro por si ocurría algo y Flor salía corriendo de la casa, bajó de su automóvil al escuchar el grito de su amiga. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando encontraron la imagen que vio, inmediatamente habló a la policía y en menos de veinte minutos, ya había patrullas rodeando aquella casa abandonada. Los policías hicieron sus preguntas para intentar descubrir algo más, dejando hartas y enfadadas al par de amigas.

Florencia estaba preocupa, su padre no había aparecido por ningún lado lo que solo podía significar que se lo habían llevado. Bella vio la intención de su amiga de llorar y corrió a abrazarla, evitando al policía que le hacía las mismas preguntas que los dos oficiales anteriores le habían mencionado.

A lo lejos, recién donde iniciaba el bosque, un señor se encontraba cojeando. Cuando vio todas las patrullas fuera de su humilde hogar, se llenó de rabia, e intentó correr, pero su delicada salud se lo impidió y se cansó antes de dar dos pasos más. Bella vio que el padre de su amiga se encontraba a lo lejos y se lo susurró a Florencia. Esta, empezándose a sentir más tranquila corrió hacia su dirección y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Los detectives no tardaron mucho en acercarse e interrogarlo como lo habían hecho con ella.

-¿Dónde se encontraba al momento en que la casa fue asaltada?- El detective Orman le preguntó, pero el papá de Florencia no podía ni respirar.

-¡Háganse a un lado! ¡No ven que apenas puede respirar!- Gritó histérica Florencia. -Llamen a una ambulancia, por el amor de Dios. Está enfermo, hasta un imbécil lo podría haber visto.

Y así fue como solamente él se pudo salvar de aquel inútil y horrible interrogatorio... por el momento.

-Flor, si te sientes mejor te podrías quedar en mi casa-. Bella le sugirió una vez estando en el hospital pasada la noche.

Florencia levantó sus ojos rojos y la miró por largo rato, para después mirar a su padre que yacía desde hace un poco más de un par de horas inconsciente en ese hospital. Volvió a mirar a su amiga y le sonrió levemente.

-No te mortifiques, me quedaré con él.

Y eso no tuvo lugar a discusión, y aunque Bella le pensó invitarla e insistirle, supo que sería inútil. Se despidió con la promesa de que esperaría una llamada y se fue a su casa, dejando a Florencia con los nervios de punta. Como pudo, desdobló la hoja y empezó a leerla.

Bella manejaba con miedo, pero sin distraerse. No podía ni siquiera darse un lujo de pensar en lo que había pasado antes de aquel episodio tenebroso, puesto que la piel se le pondría de gallina y probablemente no saldría de casa durante los siguientes días. Aunque eso sería una tontería. Faltaba una media hora para llegar a su casa, el hospital al que habían llevado al padre de su amiga no tenía una de las mejores ubicaciones, y estaba desesperada. No quería pensar en nada, más lo tenía que hacer para no recordar el trágico acontecimiento de la tarde.

Recordó el cine, no uno de sus mejores momentos, aunque había disfrutado de la compañía del Masen. Se dijo que tenía él que la hacía sentirse volar cada vez que Edward hablaba. No lo sabía, y sinceramente, no lo quería averiguar, solo era curiosidad, se dijo. Cuando ella lo acompañó por las bebidas y golosinas para sus hermanos, pudo distinguir que el Edward que se encontraba ahora justo enfrente de ella, era un completo extraño para ella, ya que, si en la escuela la ignoraba, en el cine no paró de reír con ella.

Borró sus pensamientos acerca de Edward, más una sonrisa estúpida apareció en su rostro sin proponérselo, entonces fue ahí donde se prohibió pensar más en Edward Masen. A cambio miró la ciudad, apenas pasaban de las nueve de la noche, y ya estaba todo obscuro con casi nada de carros alrededor. Sabía que en viernes la mayoría de las personas salían temprano, aunque le resultó extraño.

Cuando llegó a casa rozando las diez, lo primero que deseó hacer era tumbarse en su cama y dormir, más no pudo hacerlo porque cuando pasó por la sala del comedor, una muy contenta Jimena le impidió el paso dándole un abrazo de oso. Un chillido salió de ambos labios de las hermanas Swan y se abrazaron con más fuerza.

-¡Que alegría!- Chilló Bella olvidándose de todo este fatídico día.

-Te he extrañado, Bella-. Le sonrió al momento en que un tipo alto y rubio, muy rubio con piel excesivamente blanca, se acercó a Jimena dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Debería de ser Cole, se dijo Bella.

-Supongo que hablas español- Jimena rió a carcajadas y Cole tardó un poco en contestar.

-Un poco- le sonrió amigablemente. -Soy Cole Grant- se presentó ofreciéndole una mano, Bella se rió e hizo lo que generalmente su familia hacía, lo abrazó.

-Soy la hermanita de Jimena, es un placer conocerte al fin- dijo muy rápido, pero aún así Cole le entendió y sonrió, feliz de ser aceptado por la hermana de su prometida.

-El gusto es mío- le devolvió gentilmente.

La señora Swan entró al comedor contenta de ver como Bella y Cole empezaban una amena plática sobre cómo le gustaría a ella visitar San Francisco y como Cole y Jimena estarían más que contentos de recibirla después de la boda.

-Los esperaba para mañana- se sinceró Bella mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco, Jimena rió y tomó la mano de Cole entre las suyas.

-Decidimos jugarles una y mentir un poco. ¡Quería sorprenderlas! Me han hecho tanta falta...- suspiró viendo a su familia con anhelo. Cole percibió su tristeza y la acercó a su pecho para que Jimena se recargara en su pecho.

-No importa- dijo sonriente la infantil señora-, solo con que nos digas la fecha de la boda, estaremos a mano.

Jimena se quedó callada mirando a Cole, quien sonrió y asintió para después darle un pequeño beso a su prometida. Jimena se deshizo de su agarre y se paró enfrente de Bella y su madre. Luego escupió las palabras.

-Estábamos pensando en hacerla acá. Tu sabes, me moriría si mis amigos de la infancia no van, ni mi familia. A parte, siempre he querido tener la celebración en el manzano. Me encanta ese lugar...

La habitación se quedo en un silencio mortal, pero cuando su madre gritó y la abrazó, todos supieron que estaban más que contentos de que decidieran aquello. Bella les sonrió, y retomando el tema de la boda siguieron platicando.

-Nos quedaremos una semana, Cole puede trabajar desde aquí y yo he pedido vacaciones. He pensado en visitar iglesias para fijar una fecha- Jimena sonrió-, también quiero presentar a mi prometido a mis amigos.

-Eso es estupendo. Bella y yo te podemos ayudar. Puedes llamar a Marle para que nos ayude también. -Sugirió su madre, Jimena asintió feliz de la vida.

-¿Qué pasara con la familia de Cole?- El nombrado levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió encantadoramente. La señora Swan pensó en lo afortunada que sería su hija. -¡Y tus amigos!

-No se preocupe por mi familia, señora- empezó con su español aprendido de su futura esposa -, solo tengo una hermana pequeña y mis padres estarán más que encantados en compartir el jet privado con unos diez amigos.

La boca de Bella formó un gran círculo y Jimena no pudo hacer mucho más que reír. Renne Swan solo entrecerró el cejo y cuando se acordó que el padre de su futuro hijo era un piloto retirado, sonrió contenta.

-Bien, me alegro que ya lo hayan pensado- y después de eso, Jimena chilló y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

Después de platicar amenamente con todos y entre todos, Bella se disculpó diciendo que estaba cansada y que necesitaba dormir. Y, aunque ya se encontraba más tranquila, no podía dejar de pensar en quién pudo haber no tenido corazón para poder entrar y destruir la humilde casa de su amiga. Con estos y otros ocupados pensamientos, durmió profundamente, aunque mantenía un oído abierto mentalmente por si Florencia le llamaba.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, Bella escuchó trastes ser golpeados seguidos por risitas. Intentó volver a dormir pero las risas se volvieron más fuertes, ahí fue cuando recordó que Jimena y Cole se quedarían por casi toda la semana en su casa. Con toda la flojera que tu cuerpo le permitía tener, se levantó de la cama para darse una ducha rápida y luego cambiarse a unos vaqueros y un top rojo. No iba a salir, entonces nos e arreglaría. Después de cepillarse el cabello y agarrar su celular, por si acaso recibía la llamada de Flor, bajó las escaleras donde podía percibir que olía a tortitas.<p>

_-__…__ and now, all we need is to wait your mother and sister, sweetheart_- escuchó que Cole le decía a Jimena.

-No tardarán en despertar, te lo aseguro- y ahí fue cuando intervino Bella.

-Buenos días- dijo Jimena separándose de Cole, este le sonrió y volvió a su trabajo cocinando.

-Buenos días- contestó y se sentó todavía perezosa en la mesa. –Entonces, es raro que se hablen en los dos idiomas, ¿siempre se hablan así?- Preguntó realmente interesada, los dos rieron y asintieron.

-Recién lo conocía no, pero luego me dijo que quería aprender español, y no tenía tiempo para clases aparte y ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió yo hablarle siempre en español, al principio siempre tenía un diccionario o yo se lo tenía que trasladar, pero después se acostumbró y aprendió- sonrió Jimena orgullosa de su táctica para enseñar otro idioma.

-Eso es… interesante- les dedicó una sonrisa, aguantándose la risa.

-Si- dijo Cole-, y sobre todo los primeros dos meses, cuando todo lo que se puede decir es: si, hola y adiós.

En ese momento, Bella no pudo aguantarlo y soltó una carcajada, seguida de Jimena y finalmente de Cole. Bella le dio un punto a su futuro cuñado, ya que, tenía sentido del humor. Poco después Bella tenía un plato de tortitas enfrente de ella con Cole y Jimena también sentados en la mesa.

A los pocos minutos después de comenzar a desayunar, su madre bajó ya vestida y bañada para irse al trabajo, y como era costumbre, prendió las noticias mientras se sentaba en la mesa con su desayuno enfrente.

Nadie le puso atención, hasta que una voz conocida para todos inundó las bocinas del televisor. Bella se congeló.

-¿Qué haces en un caso del crimen, Bella Swan?- Casi gritó su madre, casi chillando.

-Es la casa de Flor- empezó Bella-, ayer la fui a dejar y la encontramos vacía ahí fue cuando hablé a la policía, ¡no me di cuenta que había reporteros!

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada ayer?- fue el turno de Jimena de preocuparse.

-No lo sé, se me olvidó estando con ustedes me relajé…. Aunque ahora sí estoy preocupada por Flor, me dijo que llamaría- sacó el celular se su bolsa trasera y lo checó- y hasta el momento no lo ha hecho.

-Verás cómo te llama, ha de estar cuidando a su padre- la tranquilizó su hermana.

Renne sacó su respiración contenida y miró el reloj, las diez y media. Casi escupe el zumbo de naranja que estaba tomando. Se disculpo, especialmente con Cole, y se desapareció diciendo que tenía que mostrar una casa a las diez cuarenta y cinco.

-¿Cuáles con sus planes para hoy?- preguntó Bella a Jimena cuando la cocina se desocupo, puesto que Cole se había dirigido a ducharse.

-Iré a una carne asada alrededor de las siete con mis amigos. Ahí presentaré a Cole- sonrió-, pero antes de eso, no tengo pensado nada realmente, tal vez y solo le muestre el centro.

-Muy bien- sonrió-, si necesitas algo llámame. Probablemente no haga nada importante.

Jimena le dio una mirada significativa a Bella y salió de la cocina suspirando por quien sabe qué cosa. Bella terminó de lavar los trastes y se recargó en el lavabo pensando en todo y en nada en especial.

* * *

><p>Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que lahistoria este siendo de su agrado! Enserio, espero sus reviews, es lo que siempre animan a un escritor, verdad :D?<p>

Un saludo, sof =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Pasó el sábado sin ninguna llamada de Florencia, y cuando ella le llamó, mínimo tres veces, no quiso volver a molestar. Ese fin de semana tampoco salió, ya sea porque Uriel estaba de fiesta o porque Alice estaba con Jasper. Sin embargo, el cumpleaños de Jimena fue el domingo y fueron todos a comer.

El lunes en la mañana estaba entrando al salón de titularidad, cuando vio que Anthony se aproximaba hacia donde ella se encontraba con una máscara de preocupación en su cara, se sentó detrás de ella y la miró sin decir realmente nada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó cuando no pudo aguantar la curiosidad, Anthony solo se le quedo mirando y respiró hondo para después sonreírle, tratando de no darle importancia.

-Nada en especial, solo mi hermano- eso desconcentró a Bella y cuando iba a pedir más información, Heter entró.

-Bueno días clase, hoy Jessica dirá un anunció para empezar los demás recados. Si gusta pasar adelante- se dirigió a Jessica y ella sonrió radiante mientras su sequito de amigas entregaba una hoja con una motocicleta y mucha información a sus alrededores.

-Como casi todos sabrán, habrá una competencia de motocross en la ciudad. Es la primera vez que se hará una de ese modo, ¡no será ilegal por primera vez!- gritó, y la maestra le dio una mirada significativa, Jessica Ravani rodó los ojos y se volvió a dirigir al salón. -Habrá un jurado profesional, aunque los competidores solo serán novatos, nada de expertos, y lo más importante el premio será el dinero será el 40% de lo recaudado en las entradas.

Anthony gruñó a lo que hizo aún más curiosa a Bella. Generalmente ella no era curiosa, pero todavía tenía los nervios de punta por lo ocurrido el fin de semana, dio gracias a los cielos que todavía nadie hubiera sacado el tema a colación, no le gustaba llamar la atención cuando era al realmente malo. Cuando Jessica acabó de dar su anunció, Heter tomó su lugar agregando cosas sin mucha importancia. Todo mundo se quedó callado, pero no por prestar atención sino por estar dormidos.

La primera clase finalizó, y Marino notó como Anthony salía lo más rápido posible del salón. Bella intentó olvidar que algo le preocupaba a su nuevo compañero, después de todo, ni siquiera sabía si eran amigos. Ni siquiera se tenía que preocupar por los Masen, ella tenía cosas mucho más importantes por las cuales preocuparse.

Bella caminó hacia su casillero y encontró a Uriel abriendo el suyo junto al de ella y con una sonrisa se acercó hasta su amiga.

-Te perdiste la fiesta del sábado- casi gritó -, había demasiados chicos guapos. ¡Conseguí que uno me debiera una cita!- saltó emocionada y Bella rió bajo su aliento.

-Lo siento, Jimena trajo a Cole...

-¡Oh por Dios! Eso es totalmente cierto- exclamó cerrando su locker con exageración. -Dime todo, ¿esta bueno? ¿Es guapo?

-¡Uriel!- Bella exclamó acalorada- Es el prometido de mi hermana, como se te ocurre que pensaré así de él.

-No me vengas, ni que fueras santa- Bella gruñó y cerró su casillero fuertemente.

-Tu cállate- le dijo medio estresada pero a la vez divertida.

-No hasta que me digas que tal... ¿Cómo está?

Bella rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar a su clase de estudios sociales... con Uriel pisándole los talones. Bella soltó el aire de golpe y se giró exhausta para mirar a su amiga.

-¿y bien?- Uriel insistió.

-Muy bueno, es realmente guapo y muy caballero y divertido- Bella casi gruñó. -¿Es lo que querías saber?

-Ya vez, fue muy fácil- dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de salir volando hacia su clase. Bella puso los ojos en blancos, cuando volvió a escuchar otra voz conocida.

-No sabía que salías con alguien- Edward empezó mientras ambos entraban al salón.

Bella para no hacerle pasar una mala racha a Edward, o a ella misma de Jessica, no le contestó, ignorándolo completamente. Todo lo que hizo fue darle la espalda, y dirigirse a su lugar junto a Alice.

Edward, sorprendido, entrecerró los ojos preguntándose que diablos había hecho para que Bella lo ignorara olímpicamente, el viernes habían estado súper bien juntos, hasta pensó que podían ser buenos amigos. Edward, sentándose atrás de Bella, dejó de pensar en ella, de todos modos, no era como que esa chica le quitara el sueño.

Bella se encontraba en su hora última hora libre, después de esta hora tenía cálculo y ya se podría ir a la casa a hacerle una visita a Florencia. No entendía porque no se había comunicado con ella. Bella generalmente no se tomaba nada a pecho, pero Flor era su amiga y se preocupaba por ella, especialmente después de haber vivido el susto de sus vidas el viernes pasado.

Bella estaba sentada enfrente de un libro tratando de buscar información para el trabajo de estudios sociales. La biblioteca estaba en silencio, ya que en esa hora casi nadie la tenía libre, mucho menos sus amigas.

Edward entró a la biblioteca buscando que hacer antes de su ultima clase. Le molestaba mucho el hecho de tener ese bloque libre y que nadie estuviera lo compartiera con él para matar el rato.

Edward siguió caminando a ver si encontraba con algo realmente interesante, su vista se dirigió a un periódico que se encontraba arriba de una mesa, para su sorpresa la tranquila y rara de Bella se encontraba en la portada, casi no se le podía distinguir, pero él encontró esa cola de caballo muy parecida a la que ella traía el viernes en el cine.

Asombrado empezó a leer el artículo, y muy intrigado se quedó al acabarlo. No podía pensar en nada coherente, y entonces se dirigió al segundo piso de la biblioteca, donde nunca nadie estaba. Como Jessica le decía, era el área de retrasados sociales, pero eso a él en ese momento no le importaba, estaba más en trance por que una linda chica viviera ese trama.

Cuando Edward pisó el último escalón para subir, su vista se posó en ese mismo instante en una cabellera castaña recogida en una cebolla. Suspiró exasperado y recordó lo que le había escuchado decir antes de entrar a la clase que compartía con ella.

Algo en su interior se movió al recordar que había una gran posibilidad de que saliera con alguien.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a donde estaba Bella y sin preguntarle se sentó enfrente de ella mirándola detenida mente. Bella no sintió ninguna presencia, o eso fue lo que sugirió, ya que ella no levantó la mirada ni por un segundo.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó interesado, ocasionando que Bella diera un gran brinco en su silla y diera de culo contra el suelo. -Lo siento- casi gritó-, no quise asustarte.

Edward se levantó de su lugar y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, Bella le dio una ligera sonrisa y levantó los hombros en señal que no le diera importancia.

-Estoy empezando el proyecto del profesor Wang. ¿Tu no tienes clase?- Le preguntó regalándole una sonrisa algo torpe.

-No… Este bloque es mi hora libre- se encogió de hombros. Le sonrió deslumbrante y luego recordó el hecho de esa mañana. -Me has ignorado- le reprochó algo ofendido. No estaba acostumbrada a que las mujeres lo dejaran pasar por alto.

-No es como que quieras los reproches de Jessica por verte hablar conmigo- se encogió de hombros y volvió a posar sus ojos en la lectura.

-¿Y a mi que me va a importar Jessica?- Rodó los ojos, esa rubia oxigenada era la persona más doble que jamás hubiese conocido. No la toleraba.

-No digas que no has visto como es- le dijo en un susurro. -No es mi mejor amiga por así decirlo- esto último lo dijo bajo su aliento. Le apenaba decirle al guapo italiano que la chica más popular de la preparatoria la odiaba.

-Ni la mía, así que ahí coincidimos en algo- le guiñó un ojo. Bella negó la cabeza y empezó a reprochar nuevamente.

-Bueno, no me gustaría que me dijera cosas que no son por estar hablando contigo, ya la soporto demasiado sin motivo aparente- le dijo firme, pero con su mirada dudosa.

-Bella- empezó serio-, no puedes dejar que te aplasten. Mucho menos alguien que no tiene cerebro.

Y entonces ahí rió. Como lo había hecho el viernes. Como si nadie los estuviera viendo. Rió alto y no fue solo por el comentario que él había dicho, sino también por su cara y su tonta sonrisa estampada en sus labios.

-Lo intentaré- le dijo asintiendo, todavía divertida, cuando el ataque de risas terminaron.

-Entonces, ¿me hablarás siempre y llegaremos a ser amigos o me dirigirás la palabra en privado y seremos algo así como amigos súper secretos?- Le dijo todavía de buen humor.

-No lo sé, lo tendré que pensar- el tono divertido estaba plasmado en su voz, y eso alegró a ambos.

-Bien entonces, ¿cuál país has escogido para el proyecto?- Bella agradeció que se acordara alguien de la tarea, puesto que ella ya ni lo pensó después de haber escuchado su voz.

Diablos, pensó Bella, el italiano me hipnotiza.

Después de cómo quince minutos de estar en silencio y ambos haciendo sus respectivos proyectos, Edward recordó para lo que se había acercado y curioso levantó la vista para poder ver que era lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos estaban bien concentrados en el libro y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, suspiró y luego carraspeó para que su compañera levantara la vista. Cuando Bella lo vio y sonrió tranquilamente, Edward preguntó:

-¿Qué sucedió el viernes después del cine?

Bella se quedó callada, no queriendo contarle que había pasado. De solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

-Yo… No es nada…

-¡No digas que no es nada!- Casi gritó- ¿Quién era Nina Serra?

-Edward, yo… -La mirada de Edward, la hizo hablar. Suspiró y se acercó más para hablar bajo su aliento- Era la enfermera del padre de Florencia, también era la amante de su padre.

Edward asintió y la miró con lastima.

-¿Cómo está Florencia?

-No lo sé. No me he comunicado con ella. No me contesta el celular y no he podido ir a su casa, con todo lo de Cole…- Dijo sin pensar, explotando. -Estaba pensando en ir después de clases. A ver si me la encuentro.

-Eso sería peligroso- dijo Edward, obviamente ignorando el hecho de que ella misma le había confirmado que tenía pareja.

-No lo creo… No sé. Iré, es mi amiga, probablemente me necesita- le dijo sin mirarlo. Algo en su mirada avellana le intimidaba.

-Bueno, pero estate segura- ella asintió.

Bella estuvo apunto de rebatirle, pero el timbre la hizo reaccionar, miró el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que faltaba un minuto para cálculo. Se despidió rápidamente de Edward y se dirigió fuera de la biblioteca.

Suspiró y sonrió al recordar que si se podían llevar bien. Al parecer a él no le importaba Jessica.

-Con qué en una escena del crimen, mosquita muerta- Jessica le evitó el camino, Bella la intentó rodear pero sus amigas se pusieron a su lado, impidiéndole la salida.

-No estoy de ánimos, Jessica- intentó decirlo serena, pero su voz le tembló.

-Y a mi que me importará. Yo estoy aburrida- le sonrió y la aventó hacia el locker que se encontraba más cerca. Sobre el hombro de Jessica pudo ver a los Masen platicar, y cuando Edward la volteó a ver se dirigió hacia ellas. Bella le negó con la cabeza pero él la ignoró.

-Jessica- casi ronroneó en el oído de la susodicha. Ella sonriente se volteó, olvidándose completamente de Bella -, me enteré de la competencia que tu padre esta realizando, si quieres me podrías explicar más…

Edward le dirigió una mirada a Bella de disculpa, pero ella no le importaba lo que Edward estaba haciendo, sabía que lo hacia para que la dejara en paz.

-Me parecería perfecto, Edward- el tono coqueto de Jessica casi mareó a Bella, y al parecer a Edward también porque entre sus notas vio un cartel y lo tomó en sus manos.

-Con esto creo que será suficiente- miró a Bella diciéndole con la mirada que escapara, Bella solo obedeció y se esfumó. -Gracias, Ravani.

Jessica sacada de onda, casi gruñó.

Edward caminó rápido y tomó a Bella por el codo quedito y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-¿Estás bien?- Bella asintió y sonrisa agradecida.

-Muchas gracias, enserio, no debiste de haberlo hecho.

-Si debí- le sonrió y subió su mano a su mejilla para apretarla juguetonamente, Bella rió. -Me caes bien Bella, se que llegaremos a ser bueno amigos-. Edward le sonrió arrogante y le dio la vuelta.

Bella solo pudo suspirar y volver a pensar: diablos, ese italiano me tiene hipnotizada.

* * *

><p>Espero que este capitulo ya les haya explicado mas!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado asi como me ha gustado a mi! Casi no me he tardado con este capitulo porque la inspiracion estaba en mis dedos y no podria dejar de escribir!

diganme que piensan de edward? del hecho de que el piense que bella sale con alguien? y que se esperan del motocross? porque Anthony estaba molesto con su hermano y lo mas importante... que ha pasado con florencia?

Saben lo que me alegraria el dia verdad :D? muuuchoooos reviewws!

gracias de antemanoo =)! noss leemos


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento no haber actualizado... pero me e eestado preguntando si en serio quieren que esta historia continue. Siento que no les ha agradado tanto como esperaba que les agradara esta historia.

lamento a quienes pensaron que es un capitulo.

Gracias de antemanos por su opinion y su paciencia :)

Soff.


End file.
